Ink Notice
by Sturmtrupper
Summary: After Agent 3 has obliterated what was left of the Octarians, Agent 3 is now labelled as a traitor to his kind, not being able to continue his life, due to him being "Inked". Agent 3 will stop at nothing to clear his name, and will have help along the way, if the other agents don't splat him first. (Second fic!)
1. Chapter 1

**Ink Notice: A Splatoon Fanfiction**

 **DISCLAIMER!  
Splatoon is created by Nintendo and is owned by Nintendo. I do not own Splatoon, nor do I use this Fanfic as profit.**

 **-Celebrations-**

One day.

That's all it took to take me down and make me the most dangerous criminal to other agents like me. After I had singlehandedly stopped the Octarians' cruel leader, DJ Octavio, I was branded and labelled as a traitor, and then my history was inked.

My name… I'm better known to you all as Agent 3, from the Squidbeak Unit. My story starts at the moment I defeated Octavio, his machine of war destroyed at my hands. The explosion was great, covering a large area of the arena I had battled. We had won the war against the Octarians. I was revered as a hero to the agents that were involved in the efforts to battle the Octarians. However, the people of Inkopolis didn't know that we had all just averted a war that almost broke out on a global scale for them. We all agreed that nobody ever know about our deeds, and if they did, deny everything that they had to say. After I destroyed the Octarian forces and recovered our power supply, The Great Zapfish, Captain Cuttlefish himself thanked me for saving the city, the whole speech. After all was said and done, I headed back to Inkopolis, trying to shift my mindset to just an ordinary inkling boy. After I popped up out of the hatch, I went back to my villa, admiring what I had bought with my own two hands. Heading inside, I admired my décor, knowing that everything was just as it should be.

A noise.

It was soft and almost inaudible, but to my trained senses from fighting Octolings, I had heard it and immediately went into my battle stance, waiting for whatever was in my home. I walked silently, making sure to make as little noise as possible to know where my assailant was. It wasn't long before I located the source of the noises from my kitchen, which was a strange place for someone to be, but still, someone was in my home. I hid behind a corner leading into the kitchen, and tried to listen if they were talking. I couldn't hear anything, rather, there were other sounds instead. I don't remember employing someone to cook in my house, I liked to live alone by myself. I heard nothing else, and decided to risk looking around the corner. I saw nothing, just my stove was on with a pot that was boiling, which I don't remember doing. In fact, I don't remember leaving the stove on. I looked around the kitchen, trying to see if there were any signs that someone was here after all. I saw nothing, but my tripwires to see if anyone had come inside my home was broken. They were broken. Someone was definitely in my home. I drew my weapon, a simple revolver given to me as thanks from Sheldon, the shop owner of Ammo Knights. I stepped ever more slowly, trying to hide my presence to the enemy. I heard a breath, a little more than a whisper, and I knew that the enemy was hiding behind my kitchen table. I was about to step out and shoot, when two figures popped up, surprising me with a yell.

"SURPRISE, AGENT 3!"

The two figures were Agents Callie and Marie, both supporting me when I fought Octavio. How could I forget? It was my birthday today. So that's what this all was. I completely forgot that I had my birthday to be on this one day. But wait, there was more!

"SURPRISE!"

Countless agents, all good people who aided me in the battle against the Octarians, had popped up to surprise me on this good day. I hid my face a little, embarrassed that such good people would come to spend their day with me. Callie and Marie had put an arm on me, wanting to celebrate with me. I looked to the room of people around me; each of them hailing from different units alike. Squidbeak, Splat Apprehension Squad or SAS, the Elite 10, and Octolings. Yes, Octolings. It would seem that some Octolings hated the reign of Octavio, and decided to defect to the other side, and fight for us. As I saw all the familiar faces around me, I felt myself going warm from the feeling of happiness of being with my comrades-no, my friends. Callie took out the cake for commemorating the event, and we all had a piece of it, then moving on to other assortments of dessert, starting with Octo Pie. While everyone was chatting and lounging around, I decided to take my thoughts to my patio, where it overlooked most of the suburbia in Inkopolis. I knew I should have felt happy, heck even gleeful, but in the back of my mind, there was a lingering thought that something was going to go wrong. Being an Agent, you are trained to fight at a moments' notice, reflexes to be sharper than the enemy. After a mission, you don't really get to relax, as you don't get to shrug off the paranoia of being watched, especially for espionage missions, which are my specialty. I took a deep breath and felt the cool breeze on my face, relaxing me. I heard the door open, and saw one of the Octolings looking for me. She saw me, and decided to sit down next to me.

"Tiring day, Agent 3?" She asked.

"Yeah…"

"Want to talk about it?"

"I'm fine, thank you."

She knew that something else was on my mind, as she was usually intuitive about such things. Knowing that there was something else, she put her head on my shoulder, trying to relax on me. However…She knew that I was weak to having someone lean on my shoulder, and trying to get me to talk about whatever was on my mind. I tried to be nonchalant about it, but her tentacles went to move my face to her, trying to spill what I had.

"Agent 3…I've known you for a couple of months now, and I know there's something on your mind. Tell me what's wrong."

I blushed, being so close to her face with mine. If someone were to come out now, they would think that I was…well, you know. I stammered, not knowing what to do for this kind of moment. I sighed, finally cracking under her gaze.

"Alright fine… just, don't tell anyone else, alright Octavia?"

Octavia was somewhat close to me, as a comrade. However, she seemed to develop feelings for me, but our laws say that I cannot court an Octarian, as it would make problems for our kind. She ignored those laws anyways, and decided to stick with me, thinking that she wanted to be more than a friend to me. I turned her offer down respectfully, as girls were like Krakens if you angered them, Octarian or Inkling, really.

"It's just… I'm paranoid about the days after defeating Octavio, you know? I keep feeling that something is going to go wrong for me, and that I'm going to get hurt or something."

Octavia was indeed worried for me, as my mind wasn't the best of states right now. In the past few months I've known Octavia, she has gotten much closer to me, more so than a comrade. I hoped that she would be able to help me, but for now, we both went back into the fray of the party, but not before Octavia had given me a kiss.

"H-Hey! You know what our laws dictate! Don't you-"

"Oh screw the laws, Agent 3. I love you for who you are, and no law is going to stop me."

"Agh... Fine, Octavia."

"Good. Now we can head back inside."

The two walked back inside, basking in the warm atmosphere of the house, and having a generally good time. It would seem that good times were rolling, and nothing would stop these people from celebrating.


	2. Chapter 2

**Ink Notice**

 **DISCLAIMER!**

 **Splatoon is created by Nintendo, and is owned by Nintendo. I do not own Splatoon, nor do I use this fanfic as profit.**

 **-Past History-**

Agent Octavia… She was an Octoling, but she had defected over to fighting for the Inklings, mainly because I had unknowingly charmed her, with my beguiling looks, to her.

- _A few months ago_ -

"Go! I'll hold them off, Agent 1! Just get Agent 2 back to HQ, and complete the mission!"

I had no choice but to make a last stand. The Octarians were closing in rapidly, their forces becoming too great. I was outnumbered ten to one, with an empty tank on my back. I threw my last Seeker, sending some Octolings back to where they came from. I had to retreat, for they were closing in on my position. I had been cornered soon enough, and they had their guns trained on me, ready to splat me at a moment's notice.

"Hands in the air, Inkling! Don't make a move!"

I had heard a harsh feminine voice bark orders at me, and I put on a sly smile, seeing if I could smile at Death for another day to live. To say that I was surprised when I turned around was an understatement; I was purely baffled at her appearance! Usually, Octolings wear their black uniforms, usually cut for freedom of movement, with goggles to filter the light, as their eyes were quite sensitive. This particular Octoling had no goggles, and therefore I could see her pristine eyes. Her eyes were a light magenta, complimenting her hair color, and she had a look that was one of a new soldier, scared and nervous...yet it was cute.

"What? Afraid to pull the trigger, Octoling? Come on! Pull the trigger. If you've got the guts, that is…" I replied to her.

"Shut up! You don't know what I can do to you, you… Be quiet!"

I had put my arms down, clearly calm about the whole situation. I had walked up to her, my calm face inches away from her. She smelled like some sort of perfume for some reason, unusual for an Octoling to have any at all. I gently put her gun away from my face, and tried to see if I could talk my way out of this.

"You know… you look pretty for an Octoling. Where'd you get the purfume?"

The Octoling shook with fright, not knowing what to do in this situation, as she was fairly new, just fresh out of the boot. She seemed to blush from my comment, not knowing what to do.

"Sh...shut up, idiot! Who the hell you do you think you are?!"

She had thrown a punch, trying to knock me out. I had seen it coming, and dodged gracefully, backstepping away. I looked at her with a smirk, knowing I could easily knock her out. She tried again, and I caught it this time, spinning her around and holding her against a crate, immobile.

"Hm…You're pretty good! But not fast enough, rookie."

She had been pinned now, and she couldn't try anything. I had come up to her ear, and whispered something.

"I'm going to let you go. When we meet again, if we do, try again, rookie. What's your name?"

"...Octavia."

"A pretty name. I'm Agent 3. Stay fresh, Octavia. You're too pretty to be in the Octarian army."

I had said that last part in a breathy whisper, making sure she got the compliment. I let her arm go, before she spun around and planted a kiss on my lips, a quick one, but still a kiss nonetheless. She had taken me by surprise for once, the sly Octoling… she left me momentarily stunned, before she produced a flashbang and then she disappeared, leaving no trace of her existence.

Fast forward a couple of missions later. I was sent to retrieve more info on the Octarians for HQ, also retrieving crucial Baby Zapfishes for the city. I had snuck past Octoling patrols, never making or leaving any sounds of my presence. However, I had slipped up once, and an Octoling had taken notice, shadowing me as I went. I saw my objective behind a crate, and before I went to retrieve the zapfish, I felt a barrel pressed against my neck.

"Hands in the air...Inkling. Don't make a move.

That voice. I had heard it somewhere, but when I turned around, and thought I saw an Octoling that I had previously seen before… but I couldn't be sure.

"Well. Looks like I'm the one cornered this time, isn't it?"

"Don't make any sound, Inkling."

A cold feminine voice this time. It would seem that Octavia had indeed been training herself hard, trying to catch me again. I knew that charms wouldn't work this time, because I saw a different Octoling that day. She wore a form fitting uniform, complete with combat boots and goggles, and she had seemed to rank up, two stripes. I knew that I would see her eyes if I saw her eyes if I just removed the goggles, so I had started to move, but she still trained her sights on me.

"You've changed, rookie…now you've improved your skills then, I presume?"

"Shut up."

Right to the point then. It seemed that she was ruthless, and that she wanted to see any reaction from me. Inside, I was sweating bullets, but I had a calm exterior, almost cold looking. She had walked closer to me, looking around our surroundings. It was a boxed area, and I laughed at my situation. Caught as she was.

"Get to the wall!"

Oh? She intended to get me back the way I had, did she? I did as prompted, before she stopped right in front of my face. She took off her goggles, revealing those eyes I seemed to admire. I was still calm, she still had some nervousness around herself, still shaking. Out of nervousness, or whatever, I didn't know. She had walked closer, still intent on splatting me. She kept walking, until our faces were almost a kiss away, making her blush.

"What's wrong, Octavia? Catfish got your tongue? Haha!"

"Shut up, Inkling!"

I shut my mouth, but my face was still smug. Octavia had started to pat me down, trying to see if I had any hidden weapons on me. She still tried in vain, but as soon she got to my face, she held my cheek, peering into my azure blue eyes. Time…seemed to slow down in that moment. We kept looking into each other's eyes, trying to see what our lives held. She seemed to glint with the past, a past of training and drilling from her army. All she saw in mine were…well, that's another story for another time, I'm afraid. She had her perfume on, a habit I guess. She still kept looking at me, blushing more by the minute, before she put her lips on mine, kissing me fully. My mind went into overdrive just trying to comprehend what was happening, and before I knew it, I started to return the kiss as well, not caring that I was courting an Octoling.

"You…what are you doing, Octavia? I'm the enemy, damn it!"

While I was an Inkling, that still wasn't reason to start kissing an Octoling. It felt…wrong. But Octavia still didn't think so, as she really started to kiss me harder. It took me having to push her away from me, to try and get away from her. My new objective was to get away from this Octoling, as far as I could, then retrieve the zapfish. I tried to find a way out, but Octavia had caught me, hugging my back.

"What?! Get…off me!"

"NEVER! YOU'RE THE ENEMY! I MUST HOLD YOU CAPTIVE MYSELF!"

She was persistant. I sighed in defeat, turning around to see a blushing, yet somewhat angry Octoling clinging to me. I chuckled, not sure of what to do. She let me go, but not before saying something which would probably still surprise me to this day.

"I want to defect to your country."

"Excuse me?" I asked.

"You heard me. I want to fight for you."

"Just like that? You simply abandon your side, your allies, people and possibly friends you've fought with as comrades in arms?"

She hesitated, not sure about her answer. She tossed any trace of doubt in both of us by kissing me once more.

"Hm. I guess you do mean it. Alright, tell me where the baby zapfish is hidden then."

She nodded, pointing to the highest point of the area. Of course. It always has to be the highest point, displayed openly. That's Octarians for you. Always flashing their arrogance, thinking they could win. Oh they won't. We both sped towards the baby zapfish, side by side. It was weird that Octarian and Inklings were working together, a concept that would seem like an idea only. But it was happening right here. We reached the summit, but Octavia had taken me by surprise by tackling me and deeply kissing me, taking me by surprise once more. She didn't stop for a full minute, making out with me like I was her significant other. She still was deeply infatuated with me.

"Octavia...you know this is forbidden pretty much right?"

"So? Then this is our forbidden love then~" She said with want.

"Well, save it for later then. We have to complete the mission. Help me out here, and maybe...maybe I'll trust you."

She smashed the glass dome with her gun, all the while looking at me. It only took a second before the alarm started to blare, signalling all Octotroopers and Octolings alike to our position. I readied our escape, while Octavia took the zapfish, bringing it back to us.

"Alright. Here we go!"

I activated our escape, bringing Octavia's hips close to mine, before I smirked at the looks of bewilderment on the Octarians, thinking that one of their soldiers had defected.

"Stay Fresh!"

All was gone in a flash, and we were gone. Long gone.

- _Present_ -

I opened the door with light care, trying to sneak away from everyone. It was fun, but I needed a break. It was getting dark now, and only my lamp shone what light was able to be seen, and I sat down on my bed, tired from the fun I had. I took off my shirt, tossing it in my basket, my necklace hanging still, but for a moment. I looked at my self at my mirror. Not too badly shaped, if I must say so myself; I was toned from training to fight, and my complexion was, aptly put by Marie, able to swoon any girl. It seemed true, when I got an Octoling to fight for us. I was tired for the night, so I laid on my bed. Octavia busted through my door, walking irregularly. She smelled of algae soda, which for some unfathomable reason, made her act as if she was drunk. However, it was just a sugar rush, but she acted so much like a drunk person, that we just assumed she WAS drunk. She stumbled on my bed, trying to grab at me.

"There you are...I wuuz wondering where you-*hic* went. Don't you want to have funn~"

She really was getting to me at this point, as she was now coming on to me. She straddled me, thinking that I was a seahorse, and I guess she could have mistaken me, as I was trying to buck her off of me. We both fell off, but she was laughing about the whole thing, thinking it was funny.

"Alright. Come on, you've had one too many, Octavia. Sleep it off. You'll be fine tomorrow morning."

She kept clinging to me, trying to get me to stay with her.

"Nnnnoooo...please, stay here with me. Don't leave me..."

I sighed in defeat, mainly due to the fact that I just wanted to sleep, but she wouldn't stop trying to persuade me. In all honesty, I just wanted to sleep, and fatigue took hold as I laid down beside her. I bid her good night, but she was still delirious, trying to smooch me. I pushed her face away, and she seemed to pout, not happy that I wasn't cuddling with her. To be sure that she wasn't trying to do anything, I decided to enter into a fake sleep, and she pressed my cheek, trying to get me awake. I didn't do anything, trying to convince her that I was asleep. I could tell she squealed, because she made a high pitched noise, almost inaudible. I heard sheets rustling, before I felt her cuddle up right next to me, holding me close. She kissed my cheek, and snickered at my clueless attitude. Only if she knew I wasn't asleep. To make her satisfied and to make her happy, I grabbed her, making sure that we both were embraced in sleep.

"Thank you..."

I snored, trying to really sell it to her, but she still wasn't done.

"I love you..."

I smiled, returning a kiss to her forehead. Together, we slept, embraced in each other's arms, not knowing that she really meant it.

* * *

Oh man! Another story fresh outta the press! Thanks for following this story, and for giving me ideas from your reviews, everyone. I won't leave a post afternote of the story, like I did in Co-Existence, but I will thank you all for taking the time to wait and read my stories. *bows*


	3. Chapter 3

**Ink Notice**

 **DISCLAIMER!**

 **Splatoon is created by Nintendo, and is owned by Nintendo. I do not own Splatoon, nor do I use this fanfic as profit.**

 **-Burned-**

I woke up with Octavia in my arms, somehow she had "wiggled" her way into my arms, getting me to hug her. I blushed a bit at the sight, before I realized that it was just a simple hug. I rubbed her head a bit, trying to wake her up. She was still snoring, and that woke me up.

"Octavia. Wake up. Wake up!"

I kept jostling her, trying to get her to wake up. Eventually, my prods became pushes, before I was tired of trying, and decided to push Octavia off me. She fell clean off my bed, and yet she was still snoring, sprawled out like a starfish, face down. Heavy sleeper then. I laughed at the sight, remembering something that happened last night that was just like this. I went to take a shower, trying to freshen myself up. I kept thinking that something was still bound to go wrong, like an unknown prediction of some sort. I shook the thought out of my mind, just my nerves going paranoid. I looked at myself in the mirror after my shower, much had changed after the years I've had to be an Agent, a guardian of this city. I wasn't that built, yet I wasn't skinny either. Just toned enough from running and lifting all the weapons I've had to use from fighting. I guess people were right about me looking fit. I can also see why Octavia has taken a liking to me. I dressed up for the day; simple jeans and a form fitting shirt. Octavia had woken up during this time and saw my body, then she drooled a bit.

"Hey…what's for breakfast, I'm hungry…"

I went downstairs, and started to prepare breakfast. Everyone was gone already, but my house was still in a state of chaos; party hats strewn all about the place, confetti, and some spilt sodas. That was going to be a tough one to get out. I started to cook, making us simple eggs and toast. Octavia came down, a smile on her face as she smelled my cooking, attracted by food. She began to set the table, then when she was done, she hugged me from behind, planting a small kiss. I took the eggs and toast and gave equal portions to ourselves, before we sat down and ate, just enjoying the day so far.

"How was your party last night, Octavia? Wild, I presume?"

She giggled and blushed a bit, before telling me what had happened last night.

"Well…we played a bunch of party games, a little bit of Truth and Dare, before we all played Guitar Agent. I can remember Callie rocking on the guitar solos she did, and Marie had such terrible drumming skills, we were all laughing so much. You really should have come down, it would have been more fun."

"Well, I'm sorry to ruin your fun, but I don't really have time to do such things, Octavia. I still have to wind myself down from the missions. Speaking of, did Captain Cuttlefish give us anything to do?" I ask.

A knock on the door. I guess the Captain himself showed himself to my door. I was surprised not by his presence, but at the state he was in. His clothes were torn, well, not that they weren't already torn, but bloodied up, and he seemed out of breath.

"Lad! You…have to leave! The others…they're coming after you!" The Captain seemed really out of it, before I took him inside.

"Captain, what's wrong? Who's coming after me? Goodness, you need a drink, Captain. You can't over exert yourself." I went off to get a drink, but I was stopped by the Captain's hand, who seemed serious about the whole matter. I sat back down, before Octavia walked into the room.

"YOU! YOU'RE ONE OF THEM! GET AWAY FROM HER, AGENT 3!" The Captain rushed in front of me, trying to defend me, although I and Octavia were confused as to why.

"Captain, what are you saying? She clearly isn't trying to splat me, you know. Look, she's just as confused as I am!"

The Captain really did seem distraught by the whole affair. I didn't know why, but something in my gut told me that I was going to be involved in a mission, but to what end…?

"F-Fine. Look, is this place secure, Agent 3? You might have someone listening in, and I rather would much like to be alive, thank you." The Captain looked around nervously, like he was expecting a hitman to come out and splat him right on the spot. I assured him that nothing would happen, and that nobody was listening in.

"Well…the public is in an uproar right now. People are saying that you've turned over to being a rogue agent, a terrorizer of the public, a killer!"

Now this was where I was puzzled about the whole thing. People, innocent people, who I've saved, are accusing me of being a killer…? I wanted to hear the whole story.

"Who, Captain…said such things?"

"…That's the thing. We don't know who it is. It could be anyone, but I'd bet coins to crab cakes that it was probably Octavio stirring up trouble once more. But there's photos, videos of someone impersonating you, doing such acts!"

So someone…decided to impersonate me, and try to dispute me. My anger was almost boiling, and Octavia stepped in to calm me down, as I was seething with anger.

"Remember…this is probably just a trick. Better still, we have to head towards Octavio, and interrogate him." Octavia was pounding her fists, trying to assure that we were all just being paranoid. But I couldn't get the feeling that something was still wrong here. Like there was another mastermind behind all this as we all try to unravel the situation. We nodded to each other, picking up our equipment as we geared up. We were about to leave, when Captain Cuttlefish tapped me on the shoulder, pulling me away from Octavia.

"I'm sorry, lad, but I just don't trust that woman. Octavia is an Octarian, and while I do commend her for helping us…I feel as if someone is controlling her, ordering her around. I'd watch my back, if I were you, Agent 3. Stay safe…look, Octavio should still be in his dome, just ask him some questions, but still be on your guard."

I nodded, before heading out the door, with Octavia following behind me. We traveled the streets of Inkopolis quickly, before heading down the familiar sewer hatch towards Octo Valley. We popped out of the hatch, taking in the cool breeze as it blew throughout the whole valley. We expected to find Octavio, but the dome was broken, which astonished us.

"What?! But that dome was meant specifically for Octavio's imprisonment! How did he escape?" I exclaim.

"I don't think he broke out. Look, there's a set of footprints heading away from the dome! Perhaps someone broke him out?"

"Probably. We should track it, maybe it'll lead us to Octavio. Come on."

And so we started to walk. Octo Valley hadn't changed too much, but there was major development from the last time I was here. There was actual solid ground for us to walk on. No more having to Super Jump our way around, which was a big plus for me. I was somewhat terrified of heights, since I had an incident in my childhood, but that's another story. Eventually, the tracks led us to higher ground, to where I would find the one place that would have needed a Super Jump. However…the platform only had Octavio standing on it, clear as day. His back was towards us, but that still didn't stop me from drawing my weapon.

"You! Freeze! Get down on the ground, Octavio! It's useless to try to run!

"Hmpf. So we meet again, Agent 3. For what purpose do you hunt me down again?"

"You know damn well why we are both here, Octavio. We're taking you back and putting you back where you belong for being a tyrant ruler!"

"Oh really? Why don't you shoot me then, Agent 3? You seem to be an excellent killer, after what I've seen. Or are you a coward?"

So he did know about the situation.

"You?! You made me into a merciless killer, an enemy to the public?! You framed me!"

"Yes, Agent 3. I did plant all those photos and videos of you doing such acts, casually splatting lives as if they were fodder to you. You are a klller, Agent 3. And you are! You've splatted Octarians, Inklings that were traitors, and other more lives that didn't have to die, but you splatted them all!"

Octavia seemed nervous by the banter between me and Octavio. I didn't hear anything, only the words of me being a killer. I growled, knowing that he wanted me to beat him with my bare hands, and ensnare me in whatever trap it was.

"Is…that true, Agent 3? You've splatted innocent lives?" She caught me by surprise, before I grimaced at the memories of my past.

"…they were part of the enemy, Octavia. You know this! Don't let him get into your head! He's just trying to turn you against me!" Octavia seemed scared, her face betraying her emotions as she looked at me.

"Well, do what you will. I've done what I was supposed to do. Good luck trying to undo the damage that's been done."

"What do you mean?! Enough! We're taking you in!"

I aimed at my enemy's head, intending to only stun him. However…

"Octavia? Kill him."

"Wh…what? Octavia? What are you-!"

"I'm sorry, Agent 3! Please, forgive me…"

I looked to my left, only seeing the dark barrel of Octavia's gun, before she drove it to my skull, knocking me unconscious. I tried to stay conscious, but I couldn't. I only heard Octavia sobbing, and Octavio laughing triumphantly.

"I'm…sorry then, Octavia…"

I fell, my mind going dark as my vision blurred, but I still saw the look of horror on Octavia's face as she saw me fall to the ground, and the only thing I knew was: I was caught in a war, a secret war that would prove to be one I never knew.

* * *

*cringing intensifies* Yeah...that's what I get for being so late with updates. A bad time heh. Again, thank you all for staying with me to read my fics, I do take it to heart. Drop a review, perhaps recommend it, favorite it if you want, and as always, thanks for reading Ink Notice. Until then...to Smash 4!


End file.
